


When Magnus Went Away

by orphan_account



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU, Angst, F/M, Grief, M/M, Sad, but i promise it has a kind of happy ending depending on one thing, but you have to tell me if you want the thing, im sorry, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-13 23:13:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7989760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus witnesses the effects of his "death" behind a glass wall, which renders him silent and invisible to everyone. But Magnus isn't dead. He is simply being held captive by Sebastian Morgenstern. Will he escape? And what will happen if he does?</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Magnus Went Away

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHH  
> So I'm sorry for the cliffhanger, but I needed to know if it was worth updating and I'm aware it does! So here is your ending, along with the rest of the next section.  
> By the way, I'm writing the story on the day of upload, so if I have any reason not to post, I'll try to warn you. Oh yeah, and what days of the week do I upload? Everyday? Bi-weekly? Let's go with Bi-weekly....  
> Tell me which days and I will do my best!

The lights were bright, and someone was sobbing next to him. He opened his eyes, and the world slid into focus. Magnus opened his lips and breathed in the cool air, and heard the someone draw a sharp breath beside him.  
“M-M-Magnus?”  
Something white and black and startlingly blue filled his vision until, at last, Alexander’s face was all Magus could see.  
His blue eyes, his black hair, his beautiful hair. Magnus pulled Alec onto him, kissing him like he had wanted to ever since Sebastian had taken him away, whenever that was. Alec froze, slightly shocked, before melting into the kiss. A sharp pain shocked Magnus body, and he pushed Alec off of him, sitting up.  
“Alexander..” He gasped. His hand was almost glued to his stomach, where something warm and sticky was spread. Alec carefully and quickly unbuttoned the last few buttons on Magnus’ tattered shirt, and peeled it back.  
Magnus strained to see the wound, but Alec gently pushed his head back. “It’s bad, Magnus.” He whispered.  
“I’ll be fine, Alec. Just get me to Catarina.” He stuttered slowly, with careful words; they may have been his last.  
“Okay, I’ll call her.” Alec stood up, dialling Catarina on his phone. He spoke quickly, although Magnus couldn’t hear what he was saying. He caught a few words, though. Alive, help, maybe. He hung up, and rushed over to Magnus.  
“Cat’s on her way. Magnus…” He trailed off, looking at the gaping wound on his abdomen. It was a massive tear along his hip and covered in blood. Parts of it looked burned, others infected. Magnus could feel where it hurt, and questioned why the wound wasn’t where Sebastian had stabbed him.  
“What is it, Alexander?” Magnus asked, gently.  
“Catarina said you might not be… you.” Alec said, looking at his hands in shame. Magnus smiled, and lifted Alec’s head so that their eyes met.  
“I’m still me, Alec.” Realising what Sebastian had said, Magnus’ eyes widened in panic.  
“What?” The Shadowhunter was alarmed by his boyfriend’s sudden silence.  
“I was taken, by Sebastian. He showed me things I don’t think I can ever bear to tell, but he said he was coming after you, Alexander. Please, promise me, if you see a man dressed in only a bronze robe, run.” Magnus was hysteric. He couldn’t breathe, but it barely registered, because Magnus was overwhelmed by his incessant need to protect him. “Promise me, Alec.” Alec was staring in shock at Magnus. “I promise.” He whispered.  
The other man relaxed, and Alec almost screamed as Magnus put his head on the floor, and released his breath. But Magnus’ chest was still rising and falling, and all they could do was sit and wait for Catarina.  
“Magnus.” Alec said, quietly. “Where did you go?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Why were you gone so long?”  
Magnus opened his eyes. “How long was I gone?”  
“6 months. We looked for so long, but we couldn’t find you. And then when we found the note…” Alec choked on his tears. He let the tears fall for a moment before wiping his eyes.  
“What note?”  
All Magnus remembered was being on a night out with the Lightwood siblings, when the man had approached him.  
He had been exquisitely in a bronze suit. His top button was undone, and his jacket had been hanging loosely at his sides. But the thing that had attracted Magnus was his face. The man’s face was subtly beautiful, like someone has come along and accented him with silver perfectness. His skin was clear and smooth, and his eyes were deep emerald. His hair was light brown, and gelled up slightly into an effortless curve.  
He’d enchanted Magnus immediately. Barely registering Alec’s confused questions, he had wandered up to the man, unaware of the consequences that had followed.  
The man had persuaded Magnus within seconds to leave the group, and, willingly he had done so. Later, he learned Sebastian had actually enchanted him; he had cast a spell that had somehow passed both Isabelle’s necklace’s wards against demons and Magnus’ protection spell against dark magic. But it didn’t matter.  
That night, Magnus had abandoned everyone, for a man who had only hurt him. And he didn’t think he or Alec could forgive him.  
“The note… The suicide note.” Alec knitted his brows, then opened his eyes wide in realisation. “I knew it couldn't have been you. I knew it wasn't your writing. You wouldn't leave me like that, I know it. The others knew too, but the Clave couldn’t accept it.”  
“I wouldn't leave you for anyone, Alec. Even though, I did.” Magnus sighed, and the wound throbbed. He had almost forgotten it was there, but now the pain was back and worse than ever.  
“Magnus!” Alec leaped from the sofa, fumbling with a damp towel. Magnus didn't remember where he got it. He got hold of it, and began dabbing at the wound, wincing as Magnus groaned. “It’s okay you left me. You could leave me all over again, and I would be crushed, but I would still love you. Because I do Magnus, okay? I love you, but if you die, I don’t think I could forgive you. If you left me alone like this, I would still love you, but I couldn’t forgive you for dying.”  
Magnus tried to gasp out a reply, tried to tell him it was okay, it was all okay, even though he was dying.  
“Don’t try to talk, you need to breath. Where the fuck is Catarina?” He grunted as he ran to Magnus’ desk, rifling through the draws for anything that could possibly save him.  
Suddenly, the door blasted off it’s hinges. Magnus panicked, thinking Sebastian was fulfilling his promise. He pulled himself up, hoping to gather enough strength to at least beg Sebastian to take him instead of Alec.  
But he fell, and tore his wound slightly. Screaming in pain, a tall thin figure rushed to his side, and Magnus realised that, at last, Catarina was here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG  
> TENSION  
> Fabulous points to the person who figures out who this lovely woman is:
> 
> “It’s supposed to do that, you stupid fuck.” She growled back. He opened his eyes and met her dark blue ones glaring back. 
> 
> Isn't she lovely? I'll give you Clue. There's your clue.  
> Tumblr where I may post when I post who knows???:
> 
> this-is-where-the-fangirl-hides.tumblr.com  
> I love you all, and I'll upload whenever I like until I figure out a day!


End file.
